


Shake It Off

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Harry is a quarterback, M/M, Slow Burn, maybe a second part will come out, niall is a cheerleader, reposting, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you please make an au where Niall is the cheerleader and Harry the quarterback?”</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall and Harry don't exactly get along and Niall decides he wants to get even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from wattpad

It was a normal afternoon before a big football game. The team was practicing last minutes plays while the cheerleaders were practicing their routines. All seemed calm that is until the star quarterback Harry Styles decided to make a joke about the head cheerleader to his teammates.

“Look at Horan over there, jazzing it up with his “moves”. Hey Horan you call that dancing? I call it having a stroke!” He laughed loudly, getting the attention of the said cheerleader but Horan just snorted in response.

“Typical Horan; too focused on the girls than doing his job.” Styles made another joke, noticing that Horan was stalking up behind him. The head cheerleader’s full name was Niall Horan. He was one of the three boys who were on the cheerleading team. He wasn’t in it for the girls, he was just there in case his archrival Styles ever made a fool of himself on the field. Okay maybe he was in it a little bit for the girls, but instead of playing them like everyone thought, he became good friends with most of them.

Just as Harry noticed that the blond was no longer in the ranks of the cheerleaders, the short faux blond made an appearance in front of him.

“Too focused in girls eh? Who’s the one who slept with half of my team just to get out of school projects? Face it Styles, you’re the one who’s fake.”

“Well I see you’ve set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.”

“It’s a thankless job, but I’ve got a lot of Karma to burn off.”

“Whatever kind of look you were aiming for, you missed.”

“Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable; like a coma?”

“If you have something to say raise your hand… then place it over your mouth.”

“Don’t let your mind wander; it’s too small to be let out on its own.”

“You’re not yourself today; I noticed the improvement straight away.”

“Do you hear that? That’s the sound of no one caring.”

By the time that the two boys had insulted the other to Timbuctoo, the coaches of each sport came up to them and walked them off. It still didn’t stop them from throwing insults from across the field.

“I’m so busy today; can I ignore you some other time?”

“Have a nice day, somewhere else!”

Not many took interest in what the two boys were saying or doing, it had become a routine for them ever since the first insult was thrown back in freshman year. But soon the last few hours before the game came and went; it was game time.

Niall was giving his team a prep talk while Harry gave his a speech. Both boys from the outside acted the same, but everyone knew that there was a deep rivalry that would not end; neither boy would back down.

They passed each other on the way to the field, eyes narrowing, and potential insults in mind. Thankfully their teams knew well enough to keep them apart.

Not much happened in the first quarter of the game, nor did the second quarter cause any excitement. However when the half time show came around, Niall had an evil smirk upon his face.

Before the game, Niall had told him team he wanted to do something different in terms of half time performances. He wanted to get back at Styles for every little thing he did to him over the last few years. It was payback time.

“Hey Horan.” He heard from behind him, the voice obviously belonging to Harry. He sighed and turned around.

“Earth is full. Go home.” Harry chuckles slowly, a trademark that Niall has noticed over the years.

“I could say something really mean back, but my mom tells me to be nice to disabled children.”

“That the best you could do?”

“The jerk store called, they’re running out of YOU!”

“I'm no cactus expert, but I know a prick when I see one.”

“Hey unless your name is google, stop acting like you know everything.” Niall stalked off to find his team, waiting patiently his signal.

“This is going to be a game you’re never going to forget Styles. Hit it Ari.”

A catchy upbeat track begins to play; some of the patrons in the bleachers recognize it within a few seconds. Styles was never going to know what hit him.

 

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_I go on too many dates [chuckle]_

_But I can't make 'em stay_

_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

 

Niall kept a close eye on Styles, making sure he kept that uncomfortable look in his eye.

 

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind_

_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

 

Niall couldn’t even help what he did next, his team copying his every move as he danced like he never danced before.

 

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lightning on my feet_

_And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_

_I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind_

_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 

The three boys had just lifted the girls into the air; throwing and catching them while Niall stood tall and proud. He sang the next part, looking directly at Harry.

 

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,_

_You could've been getting down to this sick beat._

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake._

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

_won’t you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake_

 

He winked at Harry, and prompted to do a jump split.

 

_Yeah ohh_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 

Once the performance was over, almost everyone in the crowd was on their feet and clapping. Most saw it as a new routine the cheerleaders had been working on. Harry knew that Niall was trying to call him out and embarrass him. He knew the blond too well.

Unfortunately he had a game to win so he couldn’t go straight to him and tell him off. Niall rested for the rest of the game, proud of what he had done. They eventually won the game, what with Harry leading the team to victory, and as soon as most people had left to go celebrate, Harry cornered Niall.

“What was that out there?”

“Oh you learned to speak! Good boy.”

“Shut up for once Niall. I’m serious. What was that out there?” Niall stood in silence, Harry had never called him by his first name before. He didn’t even call him Harry aloud.

“I was just sick and tired of everyone saying crap about me. You included.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry looked genuinely confused.

“I’m talking about what you do to me every day. Just because I’m on the cheerleading squad doesn’t mean I’m a player. Also it doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m gay. Check your facts before you go spreading anything about anyone.”

“Well I’m sorry but I’ve never done that. I heard rumors about you but I assume they’re true.”

“What do you mean you’ve never done that? You insult me every day, every day since freshman year.”

“I did that because a friend of mine said that you wanted to tap my sister.”

“Who’s the friend?”

“Louis.”

“Well that just answered my question. Louis talks crap. He’s probably the one who wanted to tap her.”

“Well I just thought since you hang out with Liam every day and he and Louis are sworn enemies.”

“News flash; those two idiots are dating behind your back.” Harry just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“I need to have a serious talk to him tomorrow.  But anyways I’m sorry that this, whatever this is exactly, got so out of hand. Maybe we could have been friends.”

“Maybe.” Niall stuck his hand out, and Harry shook it.

“I’m Harry.”

“I’m Niall.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did Styles.” His eyes narrowed at him while Niall chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry it’s a habit.”

“Anyways, when you sang about “the fella over there with the hella good hair?” Were you talking about me or…?” He stuttered, and stood there in shock, why did he just stutter? It wasn’t like he actually liked the faux blond.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. I guess the world will never know.” And with a shake of those tiny hips, Niall was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
